When Strange Things Happen
by SUCH-mirth
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are the greatest of friends. So when Draco invites Harry to his house for the Christmas holiday, Harry doesn’t decline. When they both see something strange happen, they stay up all night to find out. But, how do they stay ?


A/N: Well, this is a new story. I started a few months back and I'm just picking it back up, cos I'm on break now so this is the only time I've got before my next break. Enjoy. Oh and by the way this is so (freaking) AU. So don't be all like, that's not likely to ever happen in Harry Potter history. If you don't know what AU is by now, just look it up. So, I definitely know how this is going to end. I'm going to spread it out into four chapters and an epilogue. (By the way, they're in their seventh year)

Disclaimer: Don't sue. I'm using J.K. Rowlings genius and twisting it in my evil minded ways:]

Warning: M/M (may or may not happen.); violence; angst

--

"Harry." Draco called to the sleeping boy, but the boy did not stir. Draco decided to try again.

"Hair bear. Care bear. Harry bear! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Draco's growing voice was accompanied with light taps to the boy's face that seemed to come one after another. Draco wouldn't have been surprised if a red welt appeared on his cheek.

But that did the trick. The boy stirred, sitting up with groggily, unfocused green eyes. A look of genuine anger toward his best friend showed through his whole being; the face that was becoming redder by the minute, the clenching of his hand at his side and the stream of profanities that was coming out of the teens mouth.

"For bloody fucking sakes Draco! What are we? Five hours away from your damn house. Let me rest you piece of shit." In any case, a person that didn't understand the two boys relationship would look on them with surprise. 'How were they best friends?' a common person would ask, for if you saw them interact, you would have no choice but to ask yourself.

Yes, they were a unique pair, but somehow they attracted.

"I-I just wanted to tell you…we're here."

"Bullocks! We just left five minutes ago. I feel like there's a ton of weights on my head. I want to stay on the trolley."

"Suit yourself, but I'm going inside and sleeping in my nice comfy bed."

That appealed to the Potter boy, that it did and boy was he awake within just a few seconds. Maybe a few slaps to the face also helped him along, but let's say nothing of that. They both sat up and alert to each and every bump the cart made on the paved road. The cart wobbled along, both boys looking out of the side windows at the houses as they passed by. Of course, the houses surprised Potter the most – the expanse of each house, the clean and tidy look of the exterior was enough to make him forget he was sitting in a moving vehicle. To him, it was like he was strolling along on the sidewalk. Right now he wanted a petticoat, top hat and a pipe just so he'd have something to talk about with people around here.

He could just imagine his conversation. If only, he could have thought on it for a longer period of time.

At that moment, the carriage came to a stop in front of a – mansion. A mansion so divided from the rest of the houses it surrounded. "T-this is..Malfoy Manor?"

"Yeah. Nothing really."

"Are you – this house is colossal," Harry said in obvious awe, adding soon after, "ungrateful bastard." He spoke mostly under his breath, but it didn't matter. He was tired and he wanted to know if he'd have room service. He was kind of expecting it. No, scratch that – he wanted it.

The two boys exited the cart, their feet hitting fluffy white snow, before falling right through to the paved surface.

"Want a tour?"

"Nah, I have a feeling a tour of one of the rooms would take an hour just to complete. Are we sharing a room?"

Draco gave him an incredulous look before drawing Harry in, and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"No-well, technically yes. Daddy gave me the adjoining rooms. He doesn't want you getting lost or anything."

Well, wasn't that just a crock of bull? Draco had specifically requested the adjoining rooms, begging his father over a course of a few weeks. Yes, Draco had been planning this and he had no doubt in his mind that Harry would decline, which brings us to this point.

Harry hummed under his breath, trying to keep his shock level under wraps so he wouldn't come off as some overly happy valley girl – on a good day. The main hall expanded all around them, branching off to many hidden rooms that in order to get to, you had to go around the pillars. The pristine stairs were directly across; all they had to do was walk straight ahead and then the mountain would come. Harry was sure he'd be tired about half way up.

The two didn't talk for a while. Draco went ahead of him, walking up the stairs as if it was nothing. Harry stared at them before slowly making his journey up and up and further up. "Why the hell would you pick the rooms all the way up here? Mansions have all types of rooms on the first floor. Draco, not everyone has a body built for going up stairs!" Potter roared. Draco was already upstairs, turning a corner and then he disappeared. Harry had to remember where Draco had disappeared or he'd definitely be doing some yelling. More than anything, he was wondering where the older Malfoy was. It was strange being in an empty mansion, especially with no parents.

Finally making it up the stairs, Harry rushed into the room Draco had entered only to see it empty. Then he remembered they had adjoining rooms and figured he'd gone into his room. Shrugging, Harry eyed his trunk before growing steadily bored. He approached Malfoy's door, opening it without knocking, duly noting the ajar door to the shower.

Harry didn't take the moment to admire the door handle before pushing it open and walking in. So much for knocking. "Draco, I'm bored. Hurry up and get out so we can explore this place."

"What the hell Harry! Get out." Mentally, he kicked himself. He didn't want Potter to leave. In retrospect, he wanted Potter to show the least bit of interest not in the house, but in him.

Noting the lack of conviction, Harry mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'I have the same damn parts. No need to be shy.'

He slammed the door noisily, and flopped down on a chair by the window. So bored.

The distant sound of the shower pounding on something bounced off his ear and he tried not to think about the pale body, so much like his own scrubbed down and slick with soap and water. It was enough to give him a – no, no. He pictured anything remotely disgusting and unappealing in order to make sure he was flaccid. Finally, he relaxed when he didn't feel the familiar tugging and tightening in his pants. It was embarrassing – thinking about your best friend like that, considering you did everything with them and they had no clue how you felt about them, besides the fact that you loved them in the friendliest of ways.

Meanwhile, Draco was trying vigorously not to think about Potter being in this very room just a few moments ago. He rushed through his shower, practically leaping out of the tub, wrapping the towel around his midsection. Though he was rushing, he opened the door as if he hadn't been.

"Harry?" No answer.

"Look, I'm sorry." He wasn't really sure what he was sorry for, but if Harry was hiding in this room, being all suicidal and depressed, he didn't want to just leave it like that. Plus, he didn't want to drop his towel yet. But, there was still no answer.

He looked through his wardrobe, pulling out a loose button up shirt and a pair of dress pants. Really, it was the only sort of pants he had. Remembering last minute, he pulled out a pair of boxers.

With a swift drop of the towel, he pulled on his boxers and the selected clothes. All the while, Potter watched from the massive curtains veiling the window; and him of course. "How am I going to get out of here?" Harry worried out loud.

Draco had his back turned and this was Harry's only moment. He scurried across the room quietly, reaching the door. He turned the knob and opened the door swiftly, and closed it behind him; taking a pained breath, and jumped face down into the bed.

He just needed a break. He could forget about exploring; it would take them a year just to get around to half the house.

And just like that, he felt the weight of the bed shift and sink slightly. He turned to see Draco lying beside him.

"What's up with you Potter?"

"Nothing. You were really mean back there, that's all."

"Really? I didn't think that would offend you since you know we've said meaner things."

Oh course that wasn't the real reason. Harry was a bit disgruntled that's all and he knew if he said that, Draco would ask why and he'd have to come up with some half-assed explanation.

"Yeah, whatever. You need to point out if these are actually houses or wizarding factories. I have a sneaking suspicion that they'll transform into some killing brick building robots."

Harry scooted off the bed much to Draco's disdain, but he followed all the same. They both stood before the window, looking out at the line of houses. Night was approaching but it wasn't dark enough not to see anything.

Draco leaned over Harry, seeing him visibly shrink away. "Okay, well that's Mr. and Mrs. Hoppers house. Both purebloods. Really amazing workers for the department of mysteries. A lot of ancestors – that's why they have so much, 'cos they inherited it all. Betty Amherst lives in that corner house next to them with all the flowers and stuff. I don't know how she got all the money she has. Some say she inherited it, others say she took it all from – "

Draco trailed off, and Harry's breath caught in his throat as a group of shadowed figures came out of the alleyway with a man in their grasp. Both boys were mesmerized, but at the same time scared; what would happen?

And like that, they heard the faint pounding of fist connecting with flesh. Pounding after pounding and they couldn't stop watching. The lone man lay on the floor, bloodied and unmoving. The hooded figures seemed to float around him, landing punches and kicks at even intervals.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think w-we should just see if my dad's around. Th-this is getting weird."

"No, no just wait a bit. Maybe we can figure out why their doing this."

"But – "

"Fine, go find your father, but I'm sticking around here. Draco, we could be witnessing a murder – if they decide to kill the guy and all, and I really don't want to miss it. I know that sounds horrible, but I don't know, it's better than running off to find your dad for help."

Turning back to the window, Potter returned his attention to the circle of figures surrounded the normal looking man, with his shoulder length blond hair and black cloak.

"Harry..I-I think," Draco trailed off uncertainty dripping through his tone.

"What?"

"I think that's my dad."


End file.
